


Two's Good (Three's Brilliant)

by soowrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Lydia's in charge, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always suspected there was something going on between Lydia and Erica, although he could never really prove it - until he was invited to join them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Good (Three's Brilliant)

 

Stiles always suspected that something was going on with Erica and Lydia. It wasn’t overly obvious, of course and could entirely just be wishful thinking on his part.

Until it wasn’t anymore.

Stiles stood gapping in the doorway, his college bag having dropped heavily to the ground when he first caught sight of – well, that. Lydia was stretched out, naked except for a pair of fishnet stockings, across the table, her legs spread and one hand above her head, clutching the edge of the table, whilst the other was buried into Erica’s blond hair, holding her in place firmly, despite the fact that it was obvious that Erica could break away anytime she wanted. And it didn’t seem like she did. Her legs were spread and parted, her backside, red from what looked like handprints but slowly healing, up and poised, and she eat noisily at Lydia’s pussy. She panted and slurped and her hands were shaking as she clutched at Lydia’s pale thighs, as if she were a drug addict getting her fix. Stiles, he…well, he stared, a lot, committing everything to memory because this had to go into his wank bank. No question about it.

After a few seconds, and with the girls seeming as if they were in no way planning to stop, Stiles was beginning to wonder whether they had noticed him. Maybe he should clear his throat? Shut the door loudly and then enter the room? Shout out “hello” or probably the more accurate word “Fuck”? But he was saved from having to say anything, by Lydia cracking her eyes open and turning her head to face him. He thought maybe she was going to shout at him or something for just staring, but instead she grinned, predatorily, dangerously, and if he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now.

“Good, you’re here,” she said, her voice breathless and rough, despite the composer of her words, “She’s been like this for hours waiting for you. Not that she minds, do you Erica?”

What Erica said, was muffled by pussy and Lydia tipped her head back moaning at the vibrations. She glanced at Stiles again.

“She’s good, but she learnt from the best,” Lydia continued, and Stiles watched as she rubbed her pussy on Erica’s face, her lean hips thrusting upwards and thighs quaking a little at the pressure.

“I…” Stiles tried to say something, although he wasn’t sure what, and his voice cracked, “I don’t…”

“But sometimes, pussy isn’t enough. And as much as she loves a strap-on, she hasn’t experienced the real life. I wouldn’t want to deprive her,” the redheaded sex temptress arched an eyebrow challengingly at him, “Can you help with that?”

“I-yes,” Stiles blurted out.

Lydia hummed appreciatively, “Good. Strip.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He struggled out of his clothes, his foot getting caught in his jeans and his t-shirt getting stuck around his head, before they finally hit the floor, and the whole time his eyes were locked on the two girls. Lydia ordered Erica to her feet, marched the unsteady girl over to their cupboard, and spread her out across her. Erica’s legs fell apart easily and her head was resting against Lydia’s stomach when the redhead laid across the lounge chair beside it. Lydia spread her legs and encouraged Erica’s hand down to between her legs, and then sighed at the insistent rubbing.

Lydia then looked at Stiles again. “Would you hurry up?”

He approached on shaky ‘I can’t believe this is happening’ legs, and swallowed a little when he saw the lust in Erica’s face, the plea to come, and the way her pussy convulsed with the need to be filled. Fumbling with a condom – Lydia was always prepared – he slid it down his cock and, with a moment’s hesitation to get Lydia’s permission, he pushed into Erica’s open hole. Her pussy clung to him eagerly, greedily, and both he and Erica let out moans of pleasure.

“Hold her legs up,” Lydia ordered. Stiles fumbled to oblige, keeping Erica spread, before thrusting forward.

Lydia scoffed. “Oh come on, Erica can take hard than that. She wants you to fuck her, so do it right.”

Erica shivered all over at the words and made a noise of approval and Stiles, well, he drew out so just the head of his cock stayed in, watching the urgent way she tried to grabbed at him again, before he thrust forward sharply. His balls slapped against her arse, and his grip tightened on her thighs as he tried to get more purchase.

Lydia watched him approvingly, before looking down at Erica, tracing the seam of her lips. “Is that good Erica? Can you feel him, all of him? He’s so hard isn’t it, and you’re so wet. So wet for Stiles to take you, so wet from eating my pussy. Hmm…” she dipped her head for a kiss, filthy and dirty, sucking at her tongue and biting her bottom lip.

When Stiles came, Erica cried out and clung to him, one hand digging into his shoulder and marring it with pink strikes. He looked up shakily at Lydia, as if seeking praise.

She smirked at him. “How long is your refractory period?”

“Uh…”

**Author's Note:**

> For fic updates follow me on tumblr [here](http://thealphawrites.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
